Higurashi no Death Note ni
by MousE0910
Summary: We all know the story. Light finds the Death Note and tries to change the world. Not! What if Light decided to leave the Death Note be and somebody else finds it? Discontinued but there is a slight chance I might pick it up again.
1. Death Note

**_Author's Note_  
**_Wow... This fic has some history behind it and I only wrote one lame chapter. That's why I'm rewriting it a bit. Actually, I was very, very surprised at the amount of people who liked this and wanted me to continue. I made the first chapter when I was working on The _Power of Fate_ and I thought about dropping this for I had neither ideas nor motivation to continue. However, people came, claiming they want me to continue this fic and I thought: "I must not let them down!" So, that's how it is :-P To be honest, I had a huge block after finishing _The Power of Fate_ and I wasn't sure if I ever get the ideas for this. However, two things happened. First, four people voted in my poll about rating of _Higurashi no Death Note ni_ (thank you, whoever you are) and that helped me polish the direction of the plot. Still, you can vote if you want and it may further influence the story, so feel free to vote in the poll on my profile. The second thing that happened was that I started watching One Piece. I know what you're probably thinking: "How the hell does One Piece connect to this fanfic?" Short answer: It has no connection. Long answer: After watching many really crappy anime, I finally found something relaxing, something I don't have to think much with when I'm watching so I can put my mind to thinking up ideas for this fic :-) Please note that I started to use italics for the thoughts of characters in case you have been wondering what that means. Okay, enough rambles already. Just one last thin. Please, review. The formula is really simple: More reviews = More feedback = Better understanding of what readers want = More motivation = More ideas = More (and better) chapters. Simple, right? :-D So, please review. It won't take you more than 5 minutes but it may help me safe hours of work and refining the fic. Thank you._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Death Note**

Light Yagami, most likely the best student in the whole Japan stood in the school's park and looked at a thing that seemed like a very bad joke. He crouched and slowly picked it up. It was an elegant thin black notebook. Howeve, the thing that caught his attention was the cover. Only two words were inscribed there: 'Death Note'. Light smirked at the idea but his curiosity gnawed at him. He slowly opened the pages and read the inside of the cover. 'How to use. The human whose name is written in this note will die.'

_Notebook of death? What a silly idea. There's no way such a thing could exist. But they planned it through thoroughly. It looks very real. _Light's head flowed with various thoughts.

Light sighed and closed the notebook. He put it back where he found it and started to walk away. He knew it is not real. He was sure about it. But some part of him still wondered. _What if it's true? What if it's not just a joke? The power to kill without trace. I could use it to clean up this world of those vile criminals. I could make this world a better place!_ Light stopped in his tracks and turned back. The note was still there. Just a few steps and he can get it. The solution to all the world's problems. _It's a ridiculous idea. There's no way it can be true. _Light shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way home.

"Wow… So this is how a true school looks like! Amazing!" A young brown-haired boy walked around with his jaw dropped.

"This is awesome! It's so huge! And it has its own park too!"

The boy wandered into the park and watched in amazement. All the students wore the same uniforms. It was like in those movies he watched from time to time, only this was real. It was completely different than what he was used to. His eyes flew back and forth from the various scenes of normal student's life when something caught his attention. Some blackish thing in the grass back there. _Is it a leaf? No, the color is too different. Some kind of plaque? Either way, it seems interesting! I have to check it out! _The boy laughed and ran to his new discovery. However, his smile faded when he got closer. It was a black notebook. The boy crouched and picked it up. _What is this? Notebook of death? Is this some kind of joke or what? This is scary. Who could have made such a thing? How morbid! _However, the boys curiosity was stronger than his disgust. He opened the notebook. _How to use? This is not possible. There's just no way that this notebook can kill just by writing a person's name. That's preposterous. _The boy's smile returned. Now he was sure it is just a joke. It was too elaborate to not be a joke. He looked left and right. Nobody saw him. The boy stuffed the notebook quickly in his backpack and checked his surroundings again. He exhaled deeply and stood up.

"Okay! Time to return! My parents are probably worried about me right now."

The boy quickly ran to the school's gate. His parents were already waiting for him there. This is bad. He is going to be scolded.

"Now, you little rascal, what did you think you were doing back there? Running off like that. Do you have any idea how worried your mom was?" The dad pulled the boy's ear.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how a real school looks like. It is really amazing! They have this awesome uniforms and a real school park and—" The boy ranted when his mother embraced him. He blushed.

"Mom, not here please. There are people watching."

"Let them watch. I was so worried about you. Do not ever, ever run off like this. Promise me.

"Alright, I promise I won't ever run off again. Now, could you please let go off me!"

The boy's dad smiled. _He's such a typical teenager._

"Let's go! We have a long way before us!" The dad waved at his family to hurry up.

"Now, my little adventurer, I have an idea." The mom smiled at her son. "How about I make you a big cake to seal the promise? What do you say, Keiichi?"

Unbeknownst to the family, there was a person watching them from the shadows. The person saw the boy study the notebook. The person saw him run back to his parents. The person heard them talking. The person has seen everything. A sly smile stretched on the person's lips. _This is perfect. Everything is going according to the plan._

* * *

**_Author's Note  
_**_Well, __what__ to say... Very short chapter indeed. The Author's Notes are almost longer than the chapter itself. Sorry for that. I just had to clear up some things. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting. The plot is starting to form in my head so I shouldn't have too much trouble writing ;-) Anyways, just don't forget to review, please. Also, __I'm looking for someone who would be willing to beta-read my chapters before I post them. You would check the chapter not only for grammar errors but also for stylistic errors. Drop me a note (but no a Death Note :-P) if you are interested. Thanks._


	2. Return to Hinamizawa

_**Author's Note**  
**Here it is, the second chapter. Hope you like it. As always, please review and don't forget to vote in the new poll on my profile page. This time it's about pairings in this story. Also, I'm still looking for someone who would beta-read my stories so send me a message if you are interested. Thank you for the support!**_

* * *

**Return to Hinamizawa**

Keiichi was bored, sitting in the car his dad drove. He hated the ride. _Why must Hinamizawa be so far from any town? That's probably the only downside. But I can't wait to meet again with everybody! I have to show them that strange notebook. _For the rest of the ride, Keiichi's thoughts were focused only on the fun things he is going to do with the club once he returns.

"So? Did you bring the thing I wanted?" Mion asked Keiichi teasingly?

"Of course not! I was on a funeral. There was no time to check some toy shops! I told you so already! How many times are you going to ask?" Keiichi shouted angrily.

"Calm down, don't sweat it! I'm just mildly disappointed, that's all."

"And I'm mildly sorry."

They both broke into a laugh and continued on their way to school.

"By the way, where's Rena?" Keiichi noticed his favorite redhead is nowhere to be found. "She usually comes to school with us."

"She said she has some things she needs to do at school, so she went ahead. Don't worry."

"I see. Well, just wait till I show you what I found lying in a school park."

"I thought you said you had no time." Mion slightly raised her eyebrow.

"Ah, that is… you know… I… run off right after the funeral."

"You did WHAT? That is pretty daring of you, you know?"

"Yeah, but when I saw the school, I just had to take a look. It was this huge!" Keiichi stretched his arms as much as he could. "Everyone was wearing neat uniforms and it had its own school park!"

"Hmmm… And you say you found something there? What is it? Tell me!"

"No way! You have to wait after school." Keiichi grinned at Mion.

"Hey, come on! Don't be such a meanie! I really want to know!"

"No can do."

Keiichi and Mion argued loudly for the rest of their walk to school.

The ring signalizing the end of classes rung and everybody except certain 5 people began to leave. Mion signaled everyone to gather around her and without waiting pointed her finger at Keiichi.

"So!" She announced theatrically. "It is after school like you said. Now, show us that mysterious object!"

"Mysterious object? Is it cute? Kana? Kana?" Rena seemed excited at the prospect of having a new thing for her collection.

Keiichi smirked and stood on a chair. He raised one leg on the table and leaned on it.

"It was on one of my numerous adventures. I was walking through a dangerous territory. One bad step and you are forever lost. When I was there, I saw a huge building, towering above everything like some guardian. Naturally, my explorer's instinct navigated me to this building and I saw a huge jungle full of dangerous creatures! I knew there has to be something interesting in the jungle so against all danger, I went through and—"

SMACK! Mion's fist crashed hard on Keiichi.

"Don't make up such nonsense story and show us the thing already."

"I just wanted to make things a little more dramatic. What's wrong with that?"

Keiichi felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Rika.

"Mii. Don't make us wait, Keiichi." Rika smiled at him.

"Okay! Here I go!" Keiichi reached into his backpack and took out a thin black notebook. He placed it on the table with a triumphant face. "Well, what do you say?"

"Death Note… What the hell is that?" Satoko looked at the notebook with slight disgust.

"That's not all! Look at this!" Keiichi opened the notebook and read: "How to use. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You really believe that this thing is real?" Satoko broke into her signature laugh. "My, my, how typically pathetic of you, Keiichi-san. Believing in such nonsense."

"Of course I don't believe such a thing can exist." Keiichi shouted. "But… it looks real." He added more calmly.

The group carefully studied the note but there were only blank pages. There was nothing else beside the instructions on the inside of the front cover.

"Hey, hey, should we try it out?" Mion suddenly shouted. "Not that it is going to work, right? Just for fun. What do you say?"

Everybody nodded their heads but nobody added anything. The atmosphere seemed gloom like there was an aura of death around the note.

"So… who is going to write?" Keiichi finally broke the silence. Everybody turned to Mion, for she was their leader.

"How about we decide it with Jan-Ken-Pon?"

Everybody nodded their head and they gather in a circle.

"Jan-Ken-PON!"

"I won!" Rena jumped with excitement but then she realized what she is going to do and calmed down. She reached for a pen and sat before the note.

"Who should I write? Kana? Kana?" Rena turned her head around, looking at the other members.

"Hmm… Who, indeed." Mion scratched her chin.

Everybody thought frantically. After a while, Mion gasped.

"Ah! I know! Ba-san!"

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted at the same time. "She's your family!"

"I mean, she's old so she is going to die soon and I don't like her anyways. She is the main reason the Sonozaki family is viewed in a bad light like yakuza. It's not like it's going to work, you know." Mion explained her reasoning confidently.

"Well… I think that can work. Okay, I'll write her name." Rena nodded her head, deriving her own confidence from Mion's.

"Wait, you should write some cause of death so we can have proof that the note caused the death." Keiichi stopped Rena from writing. "Something distinct, like… suddenly falling off her wheelchair and impaling her head on a metal bar that suddenly falls from shelf!"

Everybody looked at Keiichi with shocked eyes.

"What? I saw it in one horror movie!"

Mion sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it doesn't matter. Just write it."

"Remember, you have to imagine her face, like it states here." Satoko pointed at the instructions.

"I know. I know." Rena focused on the face of Mion's grandma and slowly wrote her name in the book and added the cause of death. Everybody looked at the clock and counted 40 seconds.

"Okay, it should happen now. Heh, yeah right. Like hell it is going to happen." Mion laughed. "Let's go home for today, it's getting late anyway. Keiichi, you don't mind if Rena takes the note with herself, right? After all, she is the one who wrote it."

"I don't care. Do whatever you wish." Keiichi stretched himself and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go."

Mion pulled the door to her home open and yelled: "I'm home! Hey mom, did something happen to Ba-san?" Mion giggled at her stupid question.

There was no answer. Mion scratched her head in bewilderment. She went inside and looked into the rooms. They were all empty. _That's strange. Did mom go out? That's very unusual. _Mion noticed the doors to the storage room are open. _Why are these open? There are just some old things. What could anybody want there? _Mion slowly approached the door and looked inside. It was pitch black. _Damn! Where's the switch? _She slid her hand on the wall until she finally reached the light switch and clicked it on.

The room brightened with light and revealed a scene that almost made Mion puke. She was looking at her grandma's body, lying on the floor. She had a metal bar through her head. _What is this? This isn't real, right? I'm dreaming, right? _Mion took one step inside and something squished under her foot. She looked down and saw a grey matter splattered on the floor. It trailed to her grandma's head. A horrible stench hit Mion in the face and she had to run out of the room to resist the urge to vomit. _What am I going to do? Nobody is home! What should I do…? Rena! _Mion quickly run to the phone and dialed Rena's number. _Come on! Come on! Pick it up! This is serious trouble! _Finally, she heard the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Rena! Listen to me! We have a huge problem! It's Ba-san! She—" Mion was interrupted by Rena before she could finish the sentence.

"Mii-chan, if you had the power to kill anybody you like, what would you do?" Rena's voice was cold and distant. She sounded so sinister that it freaked Mion out.

"Rena, what are you saying? This is not time for jokes!"

"Am I joking? Kana? Kana?" Rena started laughing maniacally into the phone.

Mion listened in shock to the crazy laugh of her friend.

"Rena! Stop it right now!" Mion shouted into the phone as hard as she could.

"Don't worry Mii-chan. Everything is going to be all right. I'm going to take care of everything." Rena giggled in a creepy way and hung up the phone.

Mion sunk to her knees and cried bitter tears of regret.

"Oh my god… What have I done?"


	3. Shinigami

_**Author's Note  
Man, this chapter was a pain-in-the-ass to write. I just couldn't get any good ideas. :-( Well, I hope you like it. Sorry for the short length.

* * *

**_

**Shinigami**

Mion wasn't sure how long she lied on the floor, crying. It may have been mere seconds, it may have been days; time lost meaning to her. After an uncertain period of time, the tears stopped. No matter how much she cried, no tears came out anymore.

Mion's head was swirling with thoughts. _How could such a thing happen? How is it possible for the Death Note to be real? How could Rena speak so calmly? How? How? How?_ Mion repeated the world in her head again and again. She couldn't understand anything. She lifted her head and looked at the phone. _Maybe if I call Rena again, I'll wake up from this nightmare. That's right. This is all just a bad dream. I'm still sleeping in my bed. Nothing like this has happened. Yes, that has to be it. I'll call Rena and wake up! _Mion reached for the phone and dialed Rena's number. There was no response. _I'm not through yet! There's still one person I can trust! _Mion summoned her courage and dialed Keiichi. She held her breath as the phone ringed. Mion exhaled in relief when she heard somebody pick up the phone.

"Maebara residence, Keiichi speaking."

"Kei-chan! I'm so glad!"

"Mion, is that you? Why are you calling this late in the evening?"

"I have to tell you something, it's urgent. Be at our usual meeting place in ten minutes!"

"What? Now? You can't be serious. Leave it for tomorrow."

"Kei-chan! This is important! It can't wait till tomorrow!" Mion yelled.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'll be there."

The moon lit the old crossroad where Mion, Keiichi and Rena meet when they go to school. The atmosphere was grim and the aura of death could be felt all around.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kei-chan," Mion looked in Keiichi's face with teary eyes, "that Death Note is real."

"What are you talking about? Don't make such weird jokes." Keiichi tried to smile but he was sure Mion isn't joking. She wouldn't drag him out in the middle of the night for a joke.

"This is not a joke! I saw it! I saw it! Ba-san is dead! She died in the exact same way as Rena described!" Mion screamed desperately.

"So… That means…" Keiichi stood still in shock as his mind tried to understand.

"I think… I think Rena has gone mad." Mion added silently, almost whispering.

"What do you mean?" Keiichi looked at Mion with a baffled look.

"I… I called her and tried to tell her about Ba-san. But when she picked the phone, she didn't pay any attention. She told me that she is going to take care of everything."

"Everything? What does that mean?"

"I don't know! I don't understand anything! Keiichi, help me!" Mion collapsed in Keiichi's arms. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's an explanation for everything." Keiichi stroked Mion's hair gently as she cried on his shoulder. "Let's go to Rena's house."

Mion sobbed and nodded slightly.

Keiichi and Mion rode on their bikes Rena's house. They stopped at the door and Keiichi ringed the bell. However, there was no response. He tried the door but it was locked.

"The back doors are locked too!" Mion shouted from the yard.

"Damn! Rena always leaves at least the front door unlocked when she's home. Looks like nobody's inside." Keiichi sighed.

"What's that?" Mion pointed at a track leading from the front doors. "It looks like somebody rode on a bike from here!"

Keiichi studied the track closer. "Hey, you're right! It must have been Rena! Let's follow it."

After a long ride following the track, they arrived at Hinamizawa's train station.

"You think she rode a train?"

"Most likely. There's only one way she could ride. To Okinomiya. There's no other route scheduled riding today." Mion had all the routes of the trains memorized.

"I see. Hey, a train is arriving in the station! Let's board it." Keiichi said confidently.

"Are you sure? It's getting pretty late."

"This is our only chance to find Rena. Based on the track and the train schedule, she can't be more than thirty minutes before us! Let's go."

The train arrived in the station and the door opened. Keiichi slowly walked inside. He couldn't see anybody but that was not surprising this late in the night. He noticed that Mion was still standing outside, looking at the train, baffled by something.

"Mion, come!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Mion walked inside and the door closed. The train started moving. Keiichi grabbed Mion's hand and went to a nearby seat. They walked a few steps when the lights suddenly went out. Mion screamed in surprise.

"What's going on? What happened to the lights?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Keiichi squeezed Mion's hand and gulped loudly.

Suddenly, a sinister laugh resonated throughout the train. Mion gasped and clung to Keiichi.

"How infinitely naïve you both are! You fell right into my trap." More laughs could be heard.

"Rena! Is that you?" Keiichi shouted to the darkness.

Something brushed Keiichi's face. He slammed his hand against it and gripped it tight. It was a piece of paper. _It seems there's something written in here but it's too dark to see._

As Keiichi studied the piece of paper, Mion suddenly let go of his hand and run forward.

"M-Mion what are you—" Keiichi stopped and stared in shock at the thing he saw before himself. _Monster! It's a monster! _He saw a silhouette standing in the darkness.

But the thing that shocked him stood next to the silhouette. It was a big monster with big yellow eyes, sharp teeth and wings. Keiichi was sure that this is how death looks like.

"Mion! Watch out! There's a monster—" Keiichi couldn't finish the sentence as something hit him in the back of his head. The paper slipped from his hand. He fell to the ground and saw a person that stood behind him. He saw a sly smile stretch on the person's lips.

"Naughty boy. Don't disturb their reunion." That was the last thing Keiichi heard before he lost consciousness.

Mion could see somebody in the darkness before her. She was sure it's Rena. It was all that mattered. Mion heard Keiichi shouting but she didn't pay any attention. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed Rena by her shoulders.

"Rena! Rena! What are you doing! Rena! You must stop doing things like this. We have to bring the note to the police. It killed my grandma! You can't just—" Mion gasped as Rena slapped her hard across the face. She hit the ground and could feel blood in her mouth.

"Rena, what are you—"

"Shut up!" Rena's face twisted with anger. "You don't understand anything, yet you talk to me like I'm the one who is wrong. I'm fed up with all of you."

"Rena—" Mion felt something warm in her ribs. She touched her side and her hand smeared something slick. With horror, Mion realized it was blood. She looked down and saw Rena's hand holding a knife that was sticking from her ribs.

"Rena…" Mion collapsed to the ground. She saw a piece of paper before her. It was the same paper that Keiichi held in his hand. A streetlight lit the paper for an instant and she saw what was written there. "Shinigami" Mion felt somebody stomping on her head hard and she slipped into the black abyss.


End file.
